The Roots of Family
by thedoctorandthemusic
Summary: The Doctor takes Sam into his box, not meaning to cause any trouble. Logan, the oldest Winchester, has to find her brother before she can return back to the hotel. Dean just wants Sammy back with them. After this first meeting the Doctor is part of the Winchester's life coming to Christmas's and birthdays, always there when they need him.


**AN: So I was watching Supernatural the other day and I thought what if the Winchesters had an older sister? Then my brain went 'what the hell' and I thought what if when Sam was like 9 he was accidentally taken by the Doctor so this happened… and here goes nothing.  
**

* * *

"Sammy!" Logan called as a man took her youngest brother into a blue police box, which disappeared in an instant. "Dean you were supposed to be watching him!" Her long medium brown braid floated over her shoulder. The distress in her brother's eyes told her everything. "Into the Impala now." Is all she could say.  
Logan turns the key in the ignition with a sigh. She can tell Dean's pissed at himself. "Hey, it's not your fault buddy. We'll find Sammy, I promise.

* * *

Sam looked around the box that he had been dragged into. "Who are you?" The Lanky weirdly dressed man asked him, while running around the machine.  
"I'm Sam," He told the stranger earnestly. "Where's my brother and sister, they'll be awful worried about me."  
"Oh I'm so thick, thick and slow is what I am…" He rambled "I'm the Doctor by the way; it's nice to meet you Sam."

* * *

Dean grumbled in the passenger seat as his sister drove around looking for an odd blue box. He hoped Sammy would be alright but if he was taken by a demon it could be terrible for everyone. Dean then heard the same noise that the box had made earlier. "Stop the car." Dean cried and Logan pulled off to the side of the road. Dean jumped out and ran off.  
"Dean Winchester you get your ass back here!" Logan called, and after about ten seconds she followed him.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door after banging persisted for more than thirty seconds. He was greeted by the barrel of a gun, and the person behind the gun wielded it as though their life depended on it. She couldn't be more than eighteen and she had a younger boy behind her. "Where's Sammy?" She commanded more than asked.  
"Oh Sam's fine," He motioned and Sam ran over.  
"Logan you found me!" He cried and she put the gun down at her side picking him up.  
"Sammy I told you to stay in the car Love." She hugs him tightly.  
"Are you his mother?" The Doctor asked horrified.  
"No, but I'm the closest thing he's got to one." She replied coldly.  
"Could you please put the gun down?" the Doctor reasoned.  
"First you need to roll a sleeve up," He did as the girl said "Dean." She commanded and the other boy came up to him and cut his upper arm with blade  
"OW!" The Doctor exclaims "what was that for?"  
"I needed to make sure that you weren't a demon." She tells him.  
"Okay fair enough," The Doctor says as she uncocks the gun and slings it over her back and checks Sam all over for any signs of trauma, or physical damage.  
"Did he hurt you Sammy?" She asks pushing his hair back  
"No," Sam tells her as if he's going to be in trouble  
"Sammy I told you to stay in the car, you know better than to leave the car while we're on a hunt." She says like a mother would to her child. She stands up and turns to the Doctor. "And you sir. You had NO right to take my brother."  
"I know." He starts to back up. "How old are you"  
"Seventeen and you know?" She said and asked all at once.  
"Yes and you're far too young to be acting like a mother, why is that?" The Doctor returns.  
"Our mom died when I was eight, dean was four and Sammy was just six months." Logan tells him guilt covers her face. "I could have stopped it and I didn't." Her eyes fill with tears. "Dean take Sammy back to the Impala, I'll be out in a minute." Dean couldn't do anything but comply and took Sam away who struggled.  
"Wait Dean," He begged and got loose of his brother's grip and ran to the Doctor giving him a hug. "Goodbye Doctor, and thanks for keeping me safe." Sam ran back to Dean.  
"Bye Sam." The Doctor waves, and Dean opens the door and pulls Sam along, shutting the door behind them.  
"I want to thank you," Logan told the Doctor. "For keeping my brother safe, I don't know what I would have done if he got hurt."  
The Doctor sighs. "You're so young, why are you taking care of your brothers?"  
"When our mom died, Dad decided to train us as hunters to kill the demon that took our mother. I didn't have much of a chance to keep Dean as a child for long, but I can sure as hell make certain Sammy has the childhood that was taken from Dean and I." She tells the Doctor earnestly.  
"Well I could change that, I can-"  
"No, you can't change it Doctor," She shakes her head and a tear slips down her cheek. "Now, I'm going to leave and keep my brother's safe. You should come find us sometime." She smiles and turns to leave.  
"Yeah," The Doctor nods pain in his hearts. "Sam, Dean and Logan, I'll find you someday."  
"See you 'round then." Logan salutes him with two fingers. She turns again on the heels of her converse.

* * *

**AN: So if you liked it yay! Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
